Bringing Back UA!
by Stevenas
Summary: In response to a school threat UA is forced to shut down. But class 1A won't go down without a fight. Going against doubt and danger, the students protest for their school to re-open and maybe at the same time take down the threat that shut down their school. But little do they know, things are more complitcated then they seem.
1. Chapter 1. A plan for bringing back Ua?!

Winter Semester

2:34 am

Izuku woke up to a startling noise, a human voice to be specific. He quickly sat up in bed, his warm All Might comforter falling off his shoulders leaving him bare to the cold. He shuddered, _'What was that noise',_ Izuku thought to himself as his emerald green eyes scanned. His sights landed on his phone which laid on his desk a few feet away from him. It gave off an weird glow, dimly lighting up the teen's room. " _Izuku Midoriya,_ "

The boy in question's heart froze, once again he shuddered but this time it wasn't from the cold. " _Shouto Todoroki._ " Izuku slid out of bed, his feet hitting the frigid floors as he groggily made his way over to his desk. He squinted his eyes at the bright light radiating off from his phone as he pulled it closer to his face. On the screen was a picture of the hero killer Stain as he was being arrested. In the background the hero Endeavor watched him with a glare, as Stain made his way into the truck to be forever locked up. " _Tenya Iida_."

Izuku was puzzled, not only because this 'video' was playing on his phone. But because his name, Todoroki's and Iida's were mentioned when they weren't even in the photo. The green haired boy, gasped when he made the connection. _No way._

" _When the Villain was arrested, society believed that the current number one hero, Endeavor was the one to take the Villain down. When it was actually the mentioned students, who defeated the man. I repeat Izuku Midoriya, Shouto Todoroki, Tenya Iida were the ones to defeat Stain. Not Endeavor. The proof?"_

A new image appeared this time showing a file. Izuku's let out a gasp at the sight 'Top secret, Conclusion, Izuku Midoriya, Shouto Todoroki, Tenya Iida defeated Stain in battle. Endeavor took credit'. At the bottom of the paper was Endeavour's signature, proving this to be legitimate.

Izuku bolted out of the room, dropping his phone with an alarming crack. He opened his door looking frantically around the hallway. Slowly his floormates emerged from their dormrooms their phones in hand and eyes just as wide as his. All at once their phones said the last of the message, _'If UA can keep this kind of secret from us, then guess how many other secrets they kept from us? Not to mention the student's parents. UA high can not be trusted. Not with our children,not with_ _responsibility. Just think how many times the students had to fight villains._ _Half of this is because of class 1A's homeroom teacher Mr.Aizawa! His irresponsible actions, and lack of strength deeming him to be a failure to your students. He has no heart! UA is hiring these kind of people to watch your precious children._ _No longer, stand with me, we can reform the way the hero society works. We'll start with UA then the rest of the world. I am Dark Force and I am UA's newest threat. The only way to keep your childern safe is to shut down the school, or I will take it upon myself to make another example of your irresponsibility, this time it would be directly aimed at your students. Your choice UA."_ And then it was over. The hallway grew quiet once again, and Izuku was left to answer to his classmates.

"Midoriya," Tokoyami spoke, his deep voice seeming to be unaffected by any emotion, "Is it true?"

Izuku's green eyes, wandered further down the hall to his other floormates, all giving him a questioning look as they waited for him to answer. "Is what true?" Izuku's voice cracked from just waking up.

"That you, Iida and Todoroki defeated Stain, not Endeavor." The boy didn't respond, he was too lost in thought. _I wasn't the only one who got the message?_ Izuku walked past them, heading toward a nearby window that faced the city.

Like stars light shone through every window on every building, an indencation of people being awake. _Just how many people know now? And what will be the effect of this? And why was Mr.Aizawa said to be a bad teacher? How did this get on my phone?! My phone!!_ Izuku raced back to his room to find his possibly broken phone.

No one knew the possibility of UA actually shutting down until the next morning when the students were told to pack their bags and go home.

* * *

One week later.

Inko Midoriya stared down at her cup of tea, her worried reflection staring back at her. Honestl, it seemed as much as her boy brought her happiness and life, he brought a large amount of stress upon her. He hasn't left his room a lot ever since the shut down.

Bathroom and food were Izuku's only reasons to come out and it had her worried. Every time she saw him he would have this weird blank look on his face, which made her feel even more stressed. The loving mother chugged her tea, as if it could take away all her worries for her son.

Inko exhaled softly, she had to do something but what?

Her emerald eyes trailed to the hallway that led to Izuku's room, knowing what she had to do.

Izuku stared at the ceiling and nothing else, half because it was the first thing to see when you looked up from your bed, and that it was the only thing to look at. No All Might posters, no nothing. He hadn't even bother to unpack yet, feeling too lazy to do the chore. Izuku sighed out of his nose which made a werid whisling sound along with it. Since the shut down nobody has texted him, occasionally there was All Might with his normal checkups on him but other than that, that was it.

The door creaked open, as the dim hallway light flooded the plain room. Izuku looked up to see who it was. "Baby..." his mother said clutching the fabric where her heart was, "How are you feeling?"

Izuku rolled over trying not to face her, "Okay I guess. Love you." It was his way of dimissing his mother. Suddenly his room was filled with light, he hissed and screwed his eyes shut. "Please turn off the lights." Izuku pleaded as he rubbed his face.

"Izuku time to get out of your room." Inko said firmly.

"Why?" He asked, completely confused.

She took in a deep breath, and faced the ground. "Because you've been in your room for a long time, and you're worrying me. Baby, don't you know I love you? It hurts to see you in this state."

Izuku felt his heart squeeze, he didn't mean to worry his mom. Moving across the room Izuku stood by the doorway. He gave her a weary smile as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry Mom. I'll go out for a walk."

His mother beamed, like those were the exact words she wanted to hear. This filled Izuku with excitement, kissing her forehead Izuku raced out the door in hopes of making his mother even more happy and show that she didn't need to worry about him.

"Wait Izuku!" His mother called out to him, but he unintentionally ignored it. Having his mind already set on getting outside.

It was the beginning of Winter and though it has barely snowed, it was still freezing outside. Inko flinched at the slam of the door, her eyes lingering to the green winter coat hanging on the coat hanger. She knew that her boy had a habit, of jumping into things once he had set his mind to it.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Izuku's hand reached for his coat. "Forgot my jacket." He chattered.

Inko giggled, "Be safe."

"Will do."

Thirteen minutes later...

Izuku hugged his shoulders hoping to calm down his shivering, he bit his lower lip it's chapped feeling rubbed against his tongue.

Yep it was winter, and this was just the start of it.

Only a small amount of snow had fallan over the week, leaving small patches of melting snow scattered besides the sidewalk. Again Izuku was only out here for his mother, any other reason wouldn't had been enough to be out here in the cold.

A icy breeze hit Izuku's numb face he let out a big shudder. _I hadn't been this cold ever sience I was in my dorm room._

He stopped in his tracks and took in the beautiful scene before him. All the yellow leaves were gracefully falling from the trees. Some fell into small patches of snow scattered across the hard ground, others onto beaten down, discolored grass. The green hair boy missed his dorm room dearly, more so, he missed his friends. He hadn't texted them ever since the incident, and it pained him to think that they might never talk to each other again.

 _Come on Izuku just accept it UA is over down with._ But yet his mind was forever at work, always thinking...

"DEKU!" Roared a voice, Izuku recognized that name immediately and quickly turned around only to be blinded. He let out a pained grunt, as he rubbed his eyes trying to get the snow off him.

When his sight was cleared he stared wide eyed at the boy infront of him. _Kaccchan?_

The blonde lifted his arm up, Izuku panicked to see there was another snow ball in his hands. "Wait! Kacchan!" he said waving his hands in front of him defensively.

Kacchan growled before dropping his snowball. Now that he had Izuku's attention, Kacchan marched up to the him and grabbed onto the collar of his jacket, slightly picking him up.

Kacchan used to be able to lift Izuku a foot off the ground in middle school, but now that the boy had gained muscle, it was harder for him to pick Izuku up. At least he was a few inches off the ground.

"You have a plan don't you??" Kacchan shouted shaking him.

Izuku stared at him, confusion splashed itself on his blushed face. "W-what plan?"

The blonde's glare hardened as he once again shook him. Izuku could've sworn that he could feel his brain rattle in his head. "A plan to bring back UA, you idiot!!"


	2. Chapter 2: Hot headed

When Shouto returned home from UA, he was surprised to see that his father wasn't there to greet him. Instead, it was his sister, Fuyumi who had informed him (much to his excitment) that Endeavor had gone on a business trip. He had left two days prior and wouldn't be coming back for another couple of days.

"Don't you want to know why he left?" Fuyumi questioned, while racing after her brother.

 _It's just a business trip,_ "I don't care."

"Of course you don't." She scoffed while running a hand through her white and red hair. "By the way Shouto, I want you to stay off of twitter."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I said so."

"Then no," Shouto said slamming the door to his room.

That was a week ago.

Twenty minutes before present.

"Katsuki!"

The blonde in question groaned at the sound of his mother's voice. Releasing the door handle he whipped his head around. "What!" Katsuki demanded.

"Where do you think you're going?!" She said, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"Out, " W _hy does she need to know where I was going?_

Mitsuki tsk'd at her son and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Out _where_ Katsuki, goodness gracious sakes alive."

"Outside."

"Yeah, like that's specific enough, I'm talking places, streets, cities!" _Why would I go to another city you old hag?_ "Take note on how I said cities because it seems as if you just do as you please!"

"I'm going to take a walk to the park! Leave me alone, man alive!"

Mitsuki let out a humorless laugh, "There, was that so hard?!"

Katsuki growled before resuming to what he was doing and opened the door. A cold breeze brushed past him, and he let out a small shiver. "Shut up."

"Katsu-" He shut the door before he could hear her last words, leaving his mother all alone. "-ki..."

Mitsuki's facial features softened, she turned toward the red scarf that hung by the front door. She gave it a sad look. _Y_ _ou forgot your scarf,_ Mitsuki thought to herself.

With a huff she turned around on her heels, "You better not catch a cold."

Katsuki growled once again, sometimes he just felt that his mom didn't care a bit for him. Not that he needed his mother's affection, that was the one thing he could could live without. What he did need was UA high to get back to business.

 _But how?_ It was painful to admit that he wasn't Deku, someone who could think deeper than the marina trench, or plan a whole war strategy and win. Praising him made Katsuki feel sick, but if he was gonna be a hero he had to be honest with himself. Even if it was hard.

The teen grimaced at how cold it was. The cold was something that made him weak seeing as it was difficult to sweat in the cooler weather (Katsuki's quirk relies on sweat). But not impossible, which was half the reason why he was out here. To sweat, soon he wouldn't feel so weak.

Thoughts were racing through his mind, going at a pace he could hope to achieve. All of his them were about UA.

 _That stupid broadcast!_ If it weren't for it then he'd be in class right now. But no, it lead everyone to believe that UA was 'unfit' to take care of their students. And left other schools to be too skeptical to accept any students from UA. Katsuki wanted to scream, he wanted to throw explosive punches at something but knew he couldn't. Instead, he settled on a glare aimed at a couple walking their dog.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid everything!_ Suddenly the boy stopped in his tracks. Standing a few in front of him was Izuku, or at the least the back side of him. His green locks stood out against the bleak park. "Deku...?" the boy didn't answer, he seemed in a daze.

Katsuki crouched down to a nearby pile of snow and gathered some of it. Molding the snow into a ball, Katsuki raced toward his classmate in front of him "DEKU!"

Present.

 _A plan to bring UA back? "_ What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said! Do you have a plan to re-open UA?!"

"Kacchan." Izuku said calmly staring down at his friend before yelling, "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MARBLES?!" Normally Izuku wouldn't have yelled, but at this moment he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It set a glimmer of hope deep down in his heart, and a set of disbelief in his head. _Was Kacchan really serious? Was he really looking for a way to re-open the school?!_ Katsuki dropped Izuku who slipped on the wet pavement and fell on his rum. He let out a grunt as he rubbed his now bruised backbone.

"Look, Dek- Izu...Izuki...stupid...Azul," Izuku waited patiently as he watched the blonde in front of him wonder. _What was he trying to do?_ "Look, IZUKU!" _He had that much trouble with my name?_ Izuku thought to himself as he gave Kacchan a weird look while sweating. Kacchan shook it off before holding out his hand toward the boy in front of him.

Light highlighted Katsuki's body, making the appearance of a halo behind him. He almost seemed angelic, _not_ the Kacchan he knew. "I need your help." Izuku's mouth dropped to the Earth's core.

"Who are you? And what did you do to Kacchan?!" The boy said slightly panicked.

"Shut up you idiot," _Oh, there he is._ "It's a yes or no question, do you have a plan or not. Either way, you're helping me bring back UA!" The blonde pushed his hand toward the greenette, as if he was forcing him to take it.

 _This was it_. The answer that Izuku was about to give was going to change everything. It was going to save over a thousand futures. It was about to save his future as a hero. And there was nothing holding him back. Much like when he accepted All Might's quirk there was no hesitation within his voice. "Yes."

Placing his scarred hand into Kacchan's callused ones, Katsuki pulled him up. Standing face to face the boys smirked confidently at each other, "So where do we begin?"

"We start by gathering class 1A."


End file.
